chhfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ereignisse
Am Anfang... Das Jahr 989 n Chr. ist sicherlich kein einfaches. Die Kind - Kaiserin Elisabetta ist mit ihren 14 Jahren längst nicht von allen Fürsten anerkannt, ein offener Bürgerkrieg droht. Die Kirche hat einen eigenen Obersten Erzbischoff - Magnus - ernannt (etwas, was dem Kaiser vorbehalten ist) und viele Landstriche müssen sich noch von den vergangenen Kampfhandlungen erholen. In dieser Situation reisen Sofia Corba, eine junge Soldatin des Tol Rauko Ordens, und Alessandro Fiorentino, Sohn einer ehemals reichen Händlersfamilie, in die Freie Stadt Americh. Ein weiterer Protagonist ist bereits dort: Victor, sanfter Riese und Schüler eines Zauberers, lebt seit einiger Zeit bei seinem Lehrmeister dort. Und auch die junge Niam - Geliebte und Beschützerin eines Mächtigen der Stadt - soll hier nicht vergessen werden, ebenso wie Lucius Camparelli, der Neffe eines der angesehensten Männer der Stadt. Es ist Sommer. Kapitel 00 - Geheimnis alter Zeiten Tag 1, Americh - 1. Juli 989 n. Chr. Sofia und Alessandro kommen kurz hinter einander an einem der Stadttore an. Sofia wurde von Ihrem Orden nach Americh gesandt, um eine Botschaft zu überbringen, während Alessandro den Händler Sandor Reed aufsuchen soll, um das Geld, welches seine Familie diesem geliehen hatte, zurückzufordern. Eine junge Frau bietet sich den Beiden als Führerin an, was sie als ortsfremde nur zu gerne annehmen. Derweil ist Victor in der Stadt unterwegs, um einige Besorgungen zu machen. Er ist besorgt, da sein Lehrmeister - Barnabas Fjord - noch nicht von seinem Besuch im Tol Rauko Außenposten zurück gekehrt ist. Wie der Zufall es soll will, sieht er die junge Ordenssoldatin und ihren (vermeintlichen) Begleiter, wie sie in eine der zahlreichen Schützengassen gelockt und vermutlich ausgeraubt werden soll. Sein Einschreiten verhindert dies und er bringt Sofia und Allessandro zum Gasthaus "Zur Laterne", in welchem sich beide einquartieren. Alessandro träumt. Tag 2, Americh thumb|250px|Umbra Mitternacht, die ZauberinWährend Victor Sofia zum Tol Rauko Außenposten führen möchte, sieht sich Allessandro in der Stadt um. Alle drei sehen sie eine Flammensäule, die im Nordwesten der Stadt gen Himmel steigt - dort wo sich der Außenposten befindet. Schnell eilt man dort hin (wobei Allessandro es zu gut meint und sogar Sophias Pferd überholt). Als man am Außenposten ankommt, steht dieser lichterloh in Flammen, während die Soldaten des Ordens bewusstlos am Boden liegen.Alessandro kann noch eine junge Frau in äußerst knapper Kleidung sowie einen Mönch sehen, die unbehelligt durch die Flammen schreiten, die sich vor der Frau zu teilen scheinen. Er hört noch, wie die Frau ihren Begleiter mit "Faust" anspricht, dann hört man ein Splittern. Während Alessandro und Sofia schon beginnen, die Soldaten von den Flammen wegzuziehen, benutzt Victor seine Magie, um die Flammen zu löschen, wobei er sich allerdings vollkommen verausgabt. Nachdem die Flammen gelöscht sind, stellt sich heraus, dass der Außenposten an einen Berghang gebaut wurde, um Ruinen und ein riesiges, rundes Tor zu verbergen... welches zersplittert ist. Kann wirklich ein Fausthieb dafür verantwortlich sein(?). Die Gruppe folgt einigen Geräuschen durch ein Labyrinth an Gängen, vorbei an bewusstlosen Wachen, durch einen merkwürdigen "Ratssaal", der auf Alessandro zu reagieren scheint, durch ein zerstörtes Labyrinth und einer toten Wachechse, ehe sie in einen großen Raum kommen, der über und über mit Schriftzeichen bedeckt ist. Dort sind nicht nur die Frau und Faust, sondern auch vier tote Männer, darunter Reed und Fjord. Die Gruppe kann letztendlich nicht verhindern, dass die Frau einen im Raum vorhandenen "Safe" öffnet und daraus eine Kassette aus Metall entnimmt: Alessandro ist von einem Furchtzauber betroffen, während Sofia durch Faust bewusstlos geschlagen wird. Nachdem man den Bewusstlosen geholfen und die Leichen geborgen hat, kehrt die Gruppe nach Americh zurück, wo sich Sofia im Bronzenen Pferd einquartiert, während Victor sich um den Nachlass seines Lehrmeisters und dessen Beerdigung kümmert. Kapitel 01 - Tief in der Finsternis Tag 3, Americh Während sich Sofia noch erholt und Allessandro ausschläft, erhält Victor am Mittag Besuch von drei Männern, die ihm den Schutz eines Patrons antragen, hinter dem sich niemand anderes als Velen Bacchus, ein einflussreiches Mitglied des Rates, verbirgt. Er entdeckt zudem verschiedene Notizen seines Lehrmeisters, der anscheinend öfter mit Tol Rauko zusammengearbeitet hatte. Alessandro sucht Mittags die Thermen auf und unterhält sich nach seiner Rückkehr mit Sofia, die dafür sorgt, dass er ebenfalls im Bronzenen Pferd absteigen kann, als Dankeschön für seine Hilfe. Tag 4, Americh Vormittags wird Barnabas Fjord beerdigt und Victor muss feststellen, dass er längst nicht alle, die seinem Lehrmeister die letzte Ehre erweisen, kennt. Auch am Hause Reed flattert noch die Trauerflagge. Alessandro bekommt über einen Boten von einem Unbekannten eine Schriftrolle zugestellt, in der von fremden Völkern und einem Krieg gesprochen wird - vermutlich aus vorchristlicher Zeit. Derweil entdeckt Victor, auf dem Rückweg von einem Gespräch mit Sophia, einen Steckbrief, demnach die Garde eine junge Frau sucht, die das Lieblingslokal der Wache, den Roten Ochsen, zerstört hat. Tag 5, Americh Sofia nimmt an der Beerdigung beim Orden teil und spricht mit dem neuen Kommandanten, vor Allem auch wegen des "Schlüssels". Nach einer Stunde der Meditation wird sie erneut zu Heinrich vorgelassen, der ihr den Schlüssel anvertraut, nicht jedoch ohne ihn vorher in einen speziellen Container zu tun. Zudem erhält sie einen Sonderauftrag mit Vollmacht. Victor - der zwar eigentlich auch gerne auf die Beerdigung gegangen wäre, was Sofia aber nicht wollte - sichtet weiterhin das Haus seines verstorbenen Lehrmeisters und bekommt mehrfach Besuch. * eine 19jährige schüchterne Blondine gibt einen Korb mit Kuchen, Tee und Honigbonbons von ihrer Großmutter ab *Ein Schuldner bittet um Aufschub und ist dankbar als dieser gewährt wird *Eine seltsame Lieferung für 20 Gold (Räucherwerk, Tinte, Opal-Linse) Alessandro gibt Trauergesteck im Hause Reed ab. Sofia erhält am abend eine Botschaft per Holzpfeil , der ihr von der Straße aus in die Decke geworfen(!) wird. Sie kann den Werfer nicht ausfindig machen, vermutet aber den Begleiter der Magierin dahinter - auch wenn ihr seine Beweggründe völlig schleierhaft sind. Die Nachricht behinhaltet folgende Worte: "Manchmal ist die Lösung so nahe, man sollte nur miteinander reden". Als wäre dies ein Zeichen gewesen taucht auch Victor auf und erzählt von dem Zettel mit dem Code, den er in den Ruinen gefunden hat. Man eingit sich schließlich, nicht zuletzt durch Alessandros Einfall, darauf, es am nächsten Tag einmal bei der Bank zu versichen. Tag 6, Americh *Besuch in der Bank **Schließkasette, die eine Nachricht und eine seltsame Phiole enthält *Besuch in der Höhle des Löwen am Rande der Finsternis. **Wachen wurden vor einiger Zeit fürchterlich verprügelt **verschaffen sich Zugang durch den dritten Löwen in die Finsternis **Begegnung mit einem besessenen Jungen. ***Sofia versucht den Dämon zu bannen, das schlägt fehlt. Stattdessen erscheinen weitere Dämonen, von denen zwei von Sofia Besitz ergreifen. Sie tötet den Jungen und wird fast von Victor und Alessandro getötet, die versuchen, sie aufzuhalten. Faust erscheint, treibt die Dämonen aus, heilt Sofia soweit, dass sie überlebt - und verschwindet wieder, wortlos. **Man bringt Sofia zu ihrem Hotel *Victor erhält ein Kondolenzschreibe der Familie Camparelli. Tag 7, Americh *Die Gruppe trifft sich kurz vor Mittag wieder an der Höhle des Löwen. Diesmal sind die Pforten geschlossen - doch sie erweisen sich als nicht stabil genug für Victors Axt. **Als die Tür aufschwingt, wird Victor prompt von Armbrustbolzen getroffen. Als er aber danach immer noch steht, flüchten die vier Wächter in Panik *Wieder geht es in die Finsternis. Neben seltsamen Erscheinungen trifft man auch auf ungewöhnliche Bewohner **Sofia hat das Gefühl umzingelt zu sein **Die Leiche des Jungen liegt noch immer auf dem Boden. Als die Gruppe sich nähert, formt sich aus dem Blut ein Körper, um anklagend mit dem Finger auf Sofia zu zeigen **Johann Luminos erscheint auf einem weißen Pferd und ermutigt Sofia **Man sieht eine Szene, bei der ein junger Mann Kirchensoldaten angreift. Alessandro lässt dieses Bild zersplittern ehe das Ende zu sehen ist. Das Bild bleibt in Scherben zurück **Schöne Wesen mit blasser Haut und spitzen Ohren auf Reitechsen jagen Menschen **Eine Welle von Furcht und Verzweiflung ist zu spüren **Eine Person in Umhang mit roten Augen und deformiertem linken Arm weicht vor der Gruppe zurück. Er ist psionisch begabt. **Auf einem Friedhof trifft die Gruppe auf Annabelle. Diese hat sich nach eigenen Angaben 923 in Americh umgebracht, um wieder mit ihrem Geliebten vereint zu sein *Mit Annabelle im Schlepptau erreichte man schließlich ein großes Portal. Nach Anwenden der Klopfzeichen öffnete sich dieses und man konnte einen langen Gang entlang schreiten, bis man zu fünf Kammern gelangte. Vier waren den Elementen Feuer, Erde, Luft und Wasser gewidmet, während die mittlere eine Art Kathedrale darstellte, in der die Statue eines großen schwarzen Drachen mit 3 Augen stand, der in seinen Klauen eine Kugel aus Finsternis hielt *Nach einem Tauchgang durch das Wasserbecken, bei dem Sofia fast ertrank, kam man schließlich in ein weiteres Stockwerk. *In einer Kammer, die eine Viertelkugel war, fand sich ein roter Kristall, der - in das entsprechende Podste gesteckt, Szenen abspielte **Eine Schlacht **Eine Ratssitzung **Eine Holztür wird zu Metall verwandelt **Ein "Engel" lässt einen Kristall wie den gefundenen in einer Höhle zurück und bringt den Eingang zum Einsturz. Danach verblassten zuerst die Zeichen auf seiner Haut, danach er *Bei der Rückkehr aus den Schatten verhält Annabelle sich merkwürdig. Sie hat Schmerzen, doch diese geben sich wieder. Ihre Sinne sind geschärft - und sie hat zum ersten Mal seit Langem Hunger *Gruppe sucht den Tol'Rauko Außenposten auf **Sofia spricht mit Heinrich Luminos **Der Kristall wird an Heinrich gegeben **Victor spricht mit Frankwart Reo über Barnabas *Alessandro versucht, die zwei sichergestellten Armbrüste zu verkaufen *Alessandro vereinbart ein Frühstück für den nächsten Tag im Hause Reed *Alessandro geht bei Victor zum studieren vorbei *Victor studiert zu Hause **Am frühen Abend steht Marie vor seiner Tür. Sie wurde von Tol'Rauko ein halbes Jahr im Voraus bezahlt, um sich - so es Victor wünscht - um dessen Haushalt zu kümmern *Wie mit Sofia besprochen wird Annabelle des nächtens von Tol'Rauko heimlich entführt. Die offizielle Geschichte ist, dass sie weggelaufen sei Kapitel 02 - Neue Bekanntschaften Tag 8, Americh *Sofia sucht nach Annabelle, der Zauberin und Faust **Erfährt, dass Faust bei den Sieben Blumen gesehen wurde *Alessandro ist zu Gast bei Reeds und lernt dort sowohl Sandors Witwe, Estelle, als auch den Verwalter, Horatio Monti, kennen **Estelle Reed bittet Alessandro um Hilfe **Horatio Monti spielt Alessandros Forderungen hinunter und übergibt ihm Papiere, die dies belegen sollen *Victor erhält Besuch von Eiterbeule, der Victor einiges über dessen Lehrmeister erzählt **Barnabas hat viel für die Leute im Viertel getan und ihnen geholfen **Außerdem erfährt er, dass Tol'Rauko wohl zusammen mit der Garde eine Razzia in der Höhle des Löwen veranstaltet hat. Tag 9, Americh *Sofia wird von Doctore Moratti verarztet *Sofia "sucht" nach Annabelle und lernt dabei die Stadt kennen *Victor ist bei Lucius in der Alchemistenwerkstatt, in welchem die Magierin einkauft und dann ohne zu bezahlen verschwindet. Die hinzugekommene Sofia versucht sie aufzuhalten, stellt aber fest, dass es eine dumme Idee ist, zu versuchen, magische Bälle mit dem Schild zu blocken Tag 10, Americh *Aus Erzählungen erfährt die Gruppe, dass die Wachen Faust verhaftet hätten, der sich widerstandslos hat abführen lassen - nur um später mit besorgniserregender Leichtigkeit auszubrechen, ohne dabei jemanden ernsthaft zu verletzen *thumb|106px|Ernesto BaroneSofia, Victor und Lucius werden Zeuge auf einen Überfall auf eine Kutsche. Daran sind nicht nur mehrere Armbrustschützen sondern augenscheinlich auch ein Beschwörer beteiligt, der eine Kreatur der Finsternis auf die Kutsche hetzt. In der Kutsche sind Ernesto Barone und seine Begleiterin Niam. Während letztere mit gezückten Dolchen Angreifer abwehrt, schickt Barone die angreifende Kreatur einfach wieder zurück. Victor räumt derweil mit seiner Axt auf dem Dach auf. **Als Dank für ihr eingreifen, werden Sofia, Victor und Lucius von Barone auf dessen Fest am Abend eingeladen *Wieder zu Hause empfängt Victor Besucher **Einen Mann, der ihn bittet, den Garten zu segnen, wie es Vitors Lehrmeister stets getan hätte. **Eine junge, knapp bekleidete Frau (Yvette), die ihn im Namen Ambers fragt, ob er dem Fruchtbarkeitsfest in der nächsten Woche beiwohnen wird *Auf dem Fest am Abend kann die Gruppe die ein oder andere einflussreiche Person der Stadt kennen lernen. Anwesend sind zum Beispiel Die Schöne Frau Amber, Velen Bacchus, der Rote Lasse, Vanna Camparelli und Andrej Kamínski **Sofia erlebt den Herzinfarkt von Aart Rasko mit und wird von dessen Neffen kurzzeitig verholen des Mordes bezichtigt, was dieser aber recht schnell fallen lassen muss Tag 11, Americh *Sofia schläft lange, geht dann durch die Stadt, auf der Suche nach 'Personen' **Trifft Faust, der ihr jedoch nur in Zeichensprache antwortet *Victor sieht sich den zu segnenden Garten an und entdeckt einen dort gebundenen Erdelementar, den er mit neuer Kraft versorgen muss. Er führt ein Ritual durch, um dem Elementar bereits einen Teil der Kraft zuzuführen *Victor wird zur Magiergilde zitiert und trifft auf Renard Joel Colio, dem Oberhaupt der Gilde. Victor erhält ein Bronzenes Mitgliedsabzeichen und die Auflage, 15% seiner Einnahmen an die Gilde abzuführen *Im Bankfach seines verstorbenen Lehrmeisters findet Victor verschiedenste Dinge **Edelsteine **Eine Haarlocke **Ein Amulett mit einem Bild **Ein Schlüssel **Ein Stein, der möglicherweise der Rest eines Herdsteines darstellt *Sofia sagt Ernesto Barone zu einer Einladung in das Theater am nächsten Tag zu. Barone will sie zur 5 Stunde nach Mittag abholen um davor noch mit ihr essen zu gehen Tag 12, Americh *Sofia besucht mit Ernesto zuerst das Oper, dann das Badehaus *Niam ist mit Victor unterwegs *Alessandro besucht heimlich Estelle Reed und bespricht sich mit ihr. Beweise für Montis Machenschaften müssen her *Alessando folgt Monti zu dessen Stadthaus, beobachtet und durchsucht es, entdeckt einen Geheimgang Kapitel 03 - Spuren der Vergangenheit Tag 13, Americh *Sofia und Lucius untersuchen, auf den Spuren der Magierin, einen verfallenen Turm, durch den sie in die Kanalisation gelangen. Dort finden sie alte Ruinen mit dem riesigen Relief eines schwarzen Drachens. **finden Schriftrollen und ein Schwert aus Gesthal-Holz **Lucius holt Victor zu Hilfe, der sie ins Freie bringt **Eine Explosion zerstört den Turm *Abends retten Victor einen kleinen Jungen aus einem Brunnen und wird dafür von der Bevölkerung gefeiert. Sofia ist Zeuge des Vorfalls Informationen (weiß jemand noch woher? Heinrich?): Möglicherweise gibt es noch ein Heiligtum der Jayan in der Stadt. Vor Jahren wurde bei Ausgrabungen und Bauarbeiten ein altes Buch gefunden, welches Tol Rauko aus der Stadt bringen wollte. Der Trupp wurde jedoch überfallen und niedergemacht, das Buch ist seitdem verschwunden. Vermutlich ist es noch irgendwo in der Stadt. Das Buch soll Aufzeichnungen über die Stadt unter Americh enthalten. Jayan haben ihre Städte immer an Orten mit hoher spiritueller Energie errichtet. : Ja, mir wurde das von Heinrich mitgeteilt. Sofia Corba 21:44, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) *Nachts steigt Alessandro in Montis Kontor ein **Entdeckt Hinweise auf Schmuggel **In einer Zelle entdeckt er eine gutaussehende Frau aus Kushistan namens Pazia. Er befreit sie und bringt sie in einem Hotel unter Tag 14, Americh *Sofia besucht Victor **Während sie dort ist, erscheint Yvette um Victor mitzuteilen, dass das Fruchtbarkeitsfest in 3 Tagen sein wird. Man werde ihn zur siebten Tagesstunde abholen *Alessandro bringt Pazia zu Victor **Victor wird eingeweiht, da sich Sofia auch dort aufhält erfährt sie es auch **Pazia durch eine Näherin (die Victor bei der Rettung des Jungen am Tag zuvor kennen lernte) neu eingekleidet *Victor spürt im leerstehenden Haus neben dem der Näherin Seltsames. Wie sich herausstellt, ist/war es wohl das Haus eines Beschwörers *Man sucht das Vergnügungsviertel auf **Die Aufpasser dort tragen rote Seidentücher am Arm **Auf dem Fundort des Buches (zumindestens heißt es so), steht das Haus der Wasserlilie, in dem es ein Wiedersehen mit Yvette gibt *Beim Besuch der Kirche abends, ergibt sich die Gelegenheit Pater Lorenzo näher zu befragen **Früher gab es vier weitere Kirchen in Americh: Eine im Vergnügungsviertel, eine in der Oberstadt, eine dort wo nun das Opernhaus steht (diese Kirche wäre explodiert) sowie eine in einem Wohnviertel **Man besucht die Krypta der Kirche. Dort finden sich zwei Gräber, in denen Ritter Tol Raukos liegen sollen. Dies sind die ältesten Gräber und möglicherweise 1000 Jahre alt (wahrscheinlich aber eher 700) *Victor sucht die Gilde auf und berichtet von seinem Fund **meldet Ansprüche an *Alessandro besucht Abends Estelle Reed **diese berichtet ihm, dass Monti sie in 6 Wochen heiraten will und wohl verschiedenes plane **Alessandro erhält von ihr ein Collier, mit dem er zeigen kann, dass er von ihr geschickt wird, sollte er mit alten Verbündeten in Kontakt treten müssen Tag 15, Americh *In der Krypta der ehemaligen Kirche unter dem Opernhaus entdeckt die Gruppe einen wassergefüllten Kuppelbau in dem die Statuen von 7 Erzengeln stehen **Sofia hat bei einer (Michael) ein seltsames Gefühl des Gleichklangs *Besuch des Tempels der Sabeha *Besuch der Krypta der zerstörten Kirche im Wohnviertel **Alchemistenlabor *Das Haus in der Oberstadt ist nicht zugänglich *Victor informiert sich über Conrad Baader *Sofia geht Abends in die Kirche und spricht mit Pater Lorenzo **Beerdigungen gehen zurück **Neuankömmlinge: Inquisitor Ennio Ignazius und Gefolge *Sofia richtet Heinrich Luminos aus, dass der Inquisitor mit ihm zu sprechen wünscht Kapitel 04 - Dead Men Walking Tag 16, Americh *Alessandro schreit Monti einen Brief mit der Bitte um ein Treffen **Erhält später am Tage Antwort, dass man sich am nächsten Vormittag treffen könne *Alessandro läuft durch die Stadt und schaut sich die Häuser an, die auf Montis Karte markiert waren *Victor ist im Gottesdienst und spricht anschließend mit dem Priester **hält später die Leute an, doch die Kirche zu besuchen *Sofia und Victor gehen zum Haus von Baader **Einbruchspuren, das Haus wurde durchsucht, die Frau wurde ermordet und alles Wertvolle entwendet *Sofia und Victor gehen anschließend zu Lucius und berichten ihm von dem Alchemielabor in der zerstörten Kirche **Niam sieht die Gruppe, folgt und spricht mit Victor *Alessandro unterhält sich mit Kamińscy-Truppe und erfährt so einiges über die großen Familien der Stadt und den Rat *Während Victor gerade Besuch von Niam, Sofia und Lucius hat, klopft Inquisitor Ignazius (der derweil im sogenannten "Engelsturm" Quartier bezogen hat) an dessen Tür. Wegen Platzmangels wird er abgewiesen, man verabredet sich zu einem Treffen in der Kirche *Alessandro bricht letztendlich in markierte Häuser ein und entdeckt Schmuggelwege aus der Stadt **er findet viele unterschiedliche Waren, darunter auch gutes und 'vergiftetes' Korn sowie 5 Aquebusen *Bei einem nächstlichen Besuch auf dem großen Friedhof (auf dem Baader und Reed beerdigt wurden), stellt die Gruppe fest, dass dort ein nekromantisches Ritual durchgeführt worden ist. Es fehlen Leichen - und das bei mehr als 347 Gräbern. Auch der Leichnam von Barnabas Fjord fehlt *In Haus des Totengräbers begegnet Sofia einem Untoten, um den sie sich auch gleich kümmert *Victor begibt sich noch zur Gilde um Bescheid zu geben Tag 17, Americh *Morgens sind Sofia, Alessandro und Pazia in der Kirche, Niam und Victor kommen hinzu. Nach dem Gottesdienst kommt es zu Gesprächen, unter anderem mit dem Inquisitor. Victor informiert ihn über die fehlenden Leichen *Sofia kauft über Lucius eine Kampfdroge bei den Camparellis *Die Gruppe begibt sich zu einem Stück eingestürzte Kanalisation, dass bei näherem Hinsehen eher wie künstlich verschüttet aussieht. Nach einigem Steine schleppen kommt man weiter und stößt auf eine Art magische Alarmanlage(?). Kurz darauf macht man unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit einem großen Geschöpf aus Knochen und Schwarzstahl, dass nicht zu besiegen zu sein scheint. *Als Sofia zum Tol Rauko Außenposten geht und Heinrich Luminos informiert, erfährt sie, dass der Orden gerade einen Handelszug (mit den geborgenen Schriften aus der Kanalisation) bereit macht, der in der morgigen Nacht starten soll - Luminos will sich um die Kreatur - die er Schlächter nennt - in der Kanalisation kümmern, nachdem der Zug weg ist. Sofia erhält 150 Goldstücke vom Templer um Leute anzuwerben. 20 Goldstücke spendet sie für die "Witwen- und Waisenkasse" der Stadtwache, die dafür sorgen soll, dass niemand in die Kanalisation stolpert. *Victor besucht die Gilde und findet Colio aufgeregt. Denn dieser hatte Besuch von einem 'Gesandten', der fünf tote Mitglieder der Hand (4x Silber, 1xGold) vorbeibrachte und klar machte, dass die Gilde sich aus manchen Dingen heraushalten solle. *Victor geht zur Lucius und kann mit Hilfe der magischen Linse aus Barnabas Nachlass den Stein entschlüssen, den Lucius aus einem der Behälter in den Katakomben mitgenommen hatte. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine urtümliche These des Zaubers "Melt" (Feuer 50). Auf der Schatulle selbst sind Lobgebeten zu lesen *Sofia schickt Nachricht an die Kamínscy Familie, dass sie ein Gespräch etwa zur 10. Morgenstunde des nächsten Tages wünscht, in geschäftlicher Angelegenheit *Abends ist die Feier im - oder besser unter dem - Tempel der Sabeha. Während der Feierlichkeiten - bei denen Victor die große Ehre zu teil wird zusammen mit Amber auf dem Altar zu opfern - erscheint die Zauberin und Faust. Sie hat eine lähmende Droge in den Wein geschmuggelt, der alle Besucher lähmt. Sie öffnet ein großes Tor in den Katakomben unter dem Sabeha-Tempel, in denen die Feierlichkeiten stattfinden, und verschafft sich so Zutritt zu einem alten Gangsystem. Von dort entwendet sie eine Art "Notenbuch" aus einem gesicherten Kasten. Wie die Gruppe durch Untersuchungen herausfindet, wurde dieses Bauwerk von einer großen, dreiäugigen Rasse mit großen Hörnern erbaut. In den Bildern finden sich Ähnlichkeiten zu Pazias Erzählungen von 'Rakshasa' aus dem Legendenschatz ihres Volkes. **Es finden sich verschiedene Reliefs, die bei Victor eine Erinnerung auslösen **Die Gruppe findet zwei übermannsgroße Schwerter aus Schwarzstahl. Eines nimmt Viktor, das andere Alessandro an sich **Es fällt der Name "Gaira" *Sofia unterhält sich noch mit Amber. Sie erfährt, dass die Krypta nicht unter dem Tempel sondern unter dem Haus der Wasserlilie liegt. *Sofia gibt am Tol Rauko Außenposten Bescheid *Alessandro bringt das gefundene Schwert zum Hotel. *Anschließend zieht Alessandro noch los, um verschiedene Dinge zu überprüfen **In den geheimen Warenlagern auf Montis Plan ist nichts Besonderes los, die Schußwaffen sind allerdings verschwunden **Estelle Reed ist nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer, ja nicht einmal mehr im Haus *Niam unterhält sich noch eine Weile mit Victor und landet anschließend mit ihm im Bett. Dabei werden sich von Ernesto Barone erwischt, der sich in Victors Haus geschlichen hatte, um mit ihm zu reden (so erzählt er zumindest) **Barone scheint nicht erfreut darüber zu sein, dass seine Mätresse mit Victor das Bett teilt, ist aber bereit, darüber hinweg zu sehen **Erzählt Victor ein wenig von Barnabas und dass dieser den Fehler gemacht habe, alles alleine machen zu wollen. Barone bietet Victor eine geheime Zusammenarbeit an **Will verlauten lassen, dass er nicht möchte, dass jemand das Haus des verstorbenen Magiers bekommt, damit Victor es erhält (da Colio Ernesto nicht mag aber fürchtet) **Austausch verschiedener Informationen Tag 18, Americh *Victor und Niam frühstücken **Niam geht anschließend zu einem der Häuser Ernestos und lässt sich von einem Stallburschen Striemen beibringen, so dass es aussieht, als sei sie geschlagen / gepeitscht worden *Im Gottesdienst ist Pater Lorenzo deutlich weniger betrunken als noch vor einigen Tagen. Ihm scheint der Zuwachs in der Gemeinde gut zu tun *Alessandro versucht, unter dem Vorwand einen Frühstückskorb überreichen zu wollen, Estelle Reed zu besuchen. Er wird jedoch an der Tür von einer Dienerin abgewiesen, mit der Begründung, dass die Herrin krank sei *Man trifft sich im Bronzenen Pferd und führt einige Gespräche. Hier erzählt Niam auch von ihren Träumen *Alessandro sieht sich weiterhin die Orte an, die Horatio Monti auf seiner Karte markiert hatte *Sofia nimmt ihren Termin bei der Kamínscy Familie wahr **trifft auf den Hausherren persönlich **Heuert Wächter an: 120 für 3 Tage, danach 80 für weitere 3 Tage. Dies kostet 55 Gold, davon 25 im Vorraus. *Alessandro und Victor treffen sich am späten Nachmittag und entschlüsseln die Briefe von Monti, die Alessandro kopiert hatte *Sofia und Niam gehen durch die Stadt, ihr Ziel ist der Tempel der Sabeha **Niam lässt sich massieren **Sofia geht schließlich mit Amber zum Haus der Wasserlilie, um die Krypta zu besuchen *Als Victor abends in die Oberstadt will, wird er von den Wachen aufgehalten und nicht eingelassen. Victor hört Gerüchte, dass Barone etwas gegen ihn habe. **Lässt eine Nachricht an die Gilde schicken, dass er Colio zu sprechen wünscht *Derweil hinterlegt Niam Dokumente von Victor für Ernesto in einem von Ernestos Häusern: Eine Kopie der Dokumente aus Montis Besitz mit den Hinweisen auf Bacchus *'Die Nacht der Untoten': Eine Stunde vor Mitternacht bricht in der Stadt die Hölle los: Untote auf den Straßen. Die Gruppe tut was sie kann, mal mehr (Alessandro, der Blitze schleudernd durch die Stadt fliegt), mal weniger auffällig. Auch Templer Luminos und Inquisitor Ignazius tragen ihren Teil bei. Insbesondere gelingt es ihnen, den Schlächter aus der Kanalisation, der ausbricht, zu vernichten - nachdem Alessandro dabei fast gestorben wäre **Viktor sammelt fünf der magischen Kristalle aus der Kanalisation ein und entzieht ihnen das Zeon **Die Alchemistenwerkstatt wird angegriffen und stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen **Während des Chaos überfällt Umbra zusammen mit Faust den Engelsturm und überwältigt die Wachen Kapitel 05 - Enthüllungen Tag 19, Americh *Als Sofia zum Tol Rauko Außenposten reitet, stellt sie fest, dass die Karawane überfallen wurde. Die Kisten sind verschwunden, viele Soldaten tot - darunter auch der stellvertretende Kommandant, Frankwart Reo **Der Überfall wurde von mindestens einem Schlächter und 5 Männern mit Aquebusen durchgeführt. **Sofia trifft Faust am Ort des Überfalls, der ihr bedeutet, dass die Angreifer die Waren zurück in die Stadt geschafft haben. **Während der Unterhaltung errät Sofia einige verstörende Fakten über Faust. **Zudem erfährt sie, dass keine weiteren Orgelteile in der Stadt sind, Umbra Mitternacht aber noch nach etwas Anderem sucht, bevor die Reise weitergeht *Der Inquisitor will ein Gespräch mit Alessandro, um ihn zu prüfen. **Man trifft sich im Engelsturm. Alessandro wird es untersagt, ohne Erlaubnis die Stadt zu verlassen. Er darf seine Kräfte nicht mehr einsetzen und muss sich - ab übermorgen - regelmäßig melden. Der Besuch der Gottesdienste wird ihm "nahe gelegt". *Victor wartet auf Einladung von Colio (von Tag 18) thumb|120px|Die dunkle Gestalt *Victor erfährt von Eiterbeule, dass man sagt, dass die Finsternis sich ausgedehnt habe *Lucius schreibt Briefe bzgl. Leibwächter für sich an seine Familie. *Lucius schreibt zudem einen Brief mit einer Einladung zum Tee an Umbra Mitternacht und schickt sein Windkind los, um ihr diese zu überbringen *Am Abend hält Pater Lorenzo eine herausragende Predigt über Hoffnung und Zusammenhalt *Sofia, Lucius und Alessandro gehen nach der Predigt zur Höhle des Löwen, werden aber durch Armbrustschützen in den Fenstern der Zugangsgasse aufgehalten, die ihnen mitteilen, dass sie nicht willkommen sind. *Als man sich kurz darauf trennt, entdeckt Lucius wie Sofia von einer dunklen Gestalt auf dem Dach verfolgt wird. Alessandro und Pazia folgen diesem, werden aber abgehängt, als der Verfolgte vom Dach springt. Sie sehen jedoch noch, wie er Sofia durch ein Fernrohr mustert. *Niam wartet im Bronzenen Pferd auf Sofia. Sie überlegt sich schon zu gehen, als sie eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt herein kommen sieht, die den Wirt bezüglich Sofia befragt. Das Verhalten des Wirtes kommt Niam dabei merkwürdig vor und so verfolgt sie den Schwarzgekleideten bis zu einem Gasthaus, wo dieser auf ein Pferd steigt un in Richtung Stadtmitte reitet. *Niam geht anschließend wieder in das Hotel zurück und wartet in Sofias Bett auf diese, insgeheim einen Attentatsversuch auf die Tol Rauko Soldatin fürchtend *Alessandro durchsucht das Haus von Horatio Monti erneut. Estelle Reed ist dort jedoch nicht zu finden - auch die Papiere sind verschwunden Tag 20, Americh *Sofia erfährt vom Wirt, dass ein Bote der Kamínscy Familie kam um mitteilen zu lassen, dass der Auftrag wieder ausgeführt würde *Lucius schreibt einen Brief an das Oberhaupt seiner Familie, in welchem er eine Anfrage zu einem Treffen für Sofia stellt. Es ginge um die Sicherheit der Stadt *Nach dem Gottesdienst wird am Platz ein Anschlag an die Tafel gemacht: Gesucht werden Bilder vom Sofia Corba, eines Mitgliedes des Tol Rauko Ordens. Für jedes Bild gibt es 1 Silberstück, das beste Bild wird mit 5 Gold belohnt werden Abzugeben sind die Bilder abends, im Alten Kutschenhaus : Dieser Anschlag findet sich in der ganzen Stadt - und schon bald gibt es eine ganze Horde von Menschen, die Sofia so gut es geht folgen um sie zu zeichnen. *Sofia spricht, nach einem Gespräch mit Alessandro, mit Heinrich Luminos und erhält von diesem ein Schreiben, welches sie dem Inquisitor geben soll. **Sofia sucht den Engelsturm auf und übergibt das Schreiben Schwester Zita, da der Inquisitor gerade auf Patrollie geritten ist. *Sofia, Alessandro und Niam gehen in die Krypta an der Oper und dort noch einmal tiefer, um zu den dort befindlichen Engelsstatuen zu beten. Während Alessandro noch für Estelles Sicherheit betet und Sofia im Gebet versunken ist, flirt plötzlich die Luft, es wird hell - und ein weiblicher Engel erscheint, der sich der Michael Statue (und damit der dort knieenden Sofia) zuwendet und einige Worte spricht **Der Engel legt Sofia eine Hand an die Stirn und sie hat plötzlich eine Vision - oder doch eher eine Erinnerung? *An der Bank kommt es zu einer Begegnung mit Umbra Mitternacht und Faust, die gerade herauskommen, als Sofia, Alessandro und Niam aus der Krypta kommen und Lucius zufällig des Weges kommt. Im nächsten Moment kommt auch Ennio Ignazius hinzu und es entspinnt sich ein Kampf. Insbesondere Faust und der Inquisitor treffen aufeinander - ein Kampf, den letzterer verliert. Doch die Überraschungen enden noch nicht, als eine junge Ausländerin erscheint, in einer fremden Sprache auf Faust einredet und ihn auch angreift, wobei sie ähnliche Techniken einsetzt wie Faust zuvor. **Faust schnappt sich Umbra und bringt sie von hier weg - ein wenig gegen deren Willen, wie es scheint **Die junge Ausländerin kommt aus Shivat und stellt sich als Lin Feng vor **In der Bank wurden mehrere Schließfächer geöffnet, aber scheinbar nichts entwendet *In einem großen Gespräch tauscht man Informationen aus. Lin ist Faust Ziehtochter und Schülerin und sorgt so für einige interessante Enthüllungen. *Lucius entsendet sein Windkind, um Estelle Reed zu suchen, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sie verschwunden ist *Abends schreibt Lucius einen Bericht für den Inquisitor *Sofia schreibt einen Brief an den Wachhauptmann mit der Bitte um ein Gespräch *Niam sucht das Alte Kutschhaus auf und sieht dort einen Mann, der Geld an Leute auszahlt, die Bilder von Sofia abgeben *Sofia geht nach dem Abendgottesdienst zu Pater Lorenzo und erzählt ihm von ihrer Begegnung mit dem Engel, was den Pater etwas überfordert. *Lucille Rosseau und Gefolge übernachten auf ihrem Weg in die Stadt in einem Weggasthaus in Kanon, wenige Meilen von der Stadt entfernt Tag 21, Americh *In der Nacht hat ein jeder Träume *Alessandro besucht die Morgenmesse und spricht mit dem Inquisitor **bekommt eine Bibel geschenkt *Lucille kommt vormittags mit Ihrer Entourage in der Stadt an und quartiert sich im Bronzenen Pferd ein *Lucius spricht mit seinem Lehrer über den Ring mit dem Edelstein, beschworenen Kreaturen und seine weiteren Pläne *Sofia spricht mit Lin Feng, unter Anderem über deren Mentor alsauch über Chi. Lin gibt Sofia eine Übungsaufgabe auf *Sofia erkundigt sich bei dem Templer Luminos über die Beryl *Sofia unterhält sich mit Alessandro über Träume bzw. Albträume *Sofia unterhält sich mit Victor über ihre Vision und die Gemeinsamkeiten bezüglich der Träume der anderen *Lucius erhält Nachricht von seinem Windkind, dass dieser Estelle Reed gefunden hat. Lucius lässt die anderen Gruppenmitglieder benachrichtigen. **Estelle wird in einer (verlassenen?) Villa im Osten der Oberstadt gefangen gehalten *Lucius sucht Victor auf. Diese unterhalten sich und benutzen auch die Übersetzungslinse mit Lucius Stirn-Mal *Victor erfährt durch einen Brief auch von Ernesto Barone von dem wahrscheinlichen Aufenthaltsort Estelle Reeds und wird zudem auf einen geheimen Fluchttunnel, der auf das Anwesen führt, aufmerksam gemacht *Lucille vereinbart über Sofia einen Termin mit dem Templer zum Tee am darauffolgenden Tag (Tag 22) *Alessandro und Victor sehen eine Kutsche die in die Stadt kommt und in die Oberstadt eingelassen wird. Es handelt sich hierbei um den Arbiter Aizen, 20 Soldaten der Azur Allianz und eine Kutsche mit unbekanntem Inhalt *Victor sucht die Magiergilde auf **erfährt, dass er Zugang zum kleinsten Bereich der Bibliothek hat **Erhält den Schlüssel zum Haus des Beschwörers **Erfährt von einem Gildentreffen in 4 Tagen, zur 7. Abendstunde **Eine die statt erfassende "Albtraumwelle" ist, nach der Meinung Colios, kein Zauber, da dieser viel zu viel Energie benötigen würde *Lucille sucht die Familie Camparelli auf und lernt dort, unter Anderem, Lucius kennen. Sie bleibt zum Abendessen. **In den nächsten Tagen wollen / sollen Lucius und Lucille die Oper aufsuchen, die Loge der Familie steht Lucille zur Verfügung **Ebenso kann Lucille über ein Separe in den Thermen verfügen *Alessandro, Lucius, Victor, Sofia und Parzia brechen auf, um Estelle Reed zu befreien. Tag 22, Americh *Punkt Mitternacht stellt man fest, dass sich etwas verändert. Victor vermutet, dass die Finsternis Einfluss auf die Stadt ausübt. Gleichzeitig überkommt alle eine bleierne Müdigkeit, der man nur schwer wiederstehen kann *Man befreit die geschundene und tiefschlafende Estelle aus dem Verließ. Als Lucius mit ihr herausteleportiert, geht etwas schief und sie landem im Haus von Bacchus, werden aber von einem fliegenden Alessandro gerettet. Dann bringt man Estelle in Lucius Haus, in dem auch der Rest übernachtet *Man träumt zum zweiten Mal *Victor sucht den Templer auf und unterhält sich mit diesem *Victor sucht auch Lin Feng auf, um mit dieser zu sprechen *Der schwarzgekleidete Mann wird wieder gesehen, diesmal an der Hausecke vor Lucius Haus. Doch als Lucius nachsehen geht, ist der Mann bereits wieder fort. *Lucius und Sofia unterhalten sich und er berichtet ihr etwas von seinen Träumen. *Um eventuelle Beobachter zu täuschen gibt es einen Abschiedskuss zwischen Sofia und Lucius *Alessandro begegnet einem seltsamen Mann, der ihm merkwürdige Fragen stellt. Da Alessandro recht patzig ist, vertagt der Mann das Gespräch *Alessandro überprüft im Garten von Lucius die These, dass er barfuß keine Spuren hinterlasse *Alessandro spricht mit Estelle. Sie vereinbaren, in knapp zwei Wochen zu heiraten *Sofia spricht mit Lucille und bietet dieser ihre Dienste an, zudem weiht sie diese in den ein oder anderen Sachverhalt ein *Victor wird bei Lucille vorstellig und macht ihr seine Aufwartung. Er überlässt ihr die Kopien der verschlüsselten Aufzeichnungen des Gelehrten Baader, in der Hoffnung, dass Lucille (die bereits von Baader gehört hat), diese übersetzen kann Tag 23, Americh *Erkundung der Finternis nach dem Gottesdienst. Man findet eine seltsame Pyramide *Angriff durch Schattenwesen, Alessandro und Lucius verschwinden *Sofia, Niam, Victor, Lucille, Lin Feng und Parzia begegnen einem Einarmigen *Begegnung mit Lord Dorn *Abends: Verlobungsfeier zwischen Alessandro und Estelle Tag 24, Americh *Morgens in der Kirche hält der Inquisitor die Predigt *Die Finsternis bildet sich zurück *Alessandro unterhält sich mit der "Spinne" über die alten Völker *Lucius erhält Besuch zum Tee von Umbra Mitternacht und Faust und wird zum Lehrling der Magierin *Eine junge Frau namens Magdalena versucht in der Nacht Alessandro zu töten. Dieser nimmt sie gefangen und bringt sie zu Victor Tag 25, Americh *Victor bringt Magdalena bei Magit, der Schneiderin, als Lehrling unter. Magdalena soll auf das Beschwörerhaus acht geben *Barone sucht Lucius auf und erzählt diesem, dass Monti tot sei *Der Tol'Rauko Außenposten erhält Verstärkung. Hauptmann Star ist neuer Adjutant von Luminos *19:00 - Gildentreffen im Haus der Magiergilde **Umbra erscheint, tötet Colio und einen weiteren Magier, ruft sich zum neuen Oberhaupt aus **Umbra bietet Victor das Amt des Kämmerers an **Umbra führt Lucius als ihren Schüler ein Tag 26, Americh - 26. Juli 989 n.Chr. *Lucius, Victor und Sofia erhalten einen persönlichen Brief von Lucanor Giovanni, in dem er sie einlädt. Die Abholung soll am Vormittag des 28. erfolgen. *Lucille reist ab *Victor wird Kämmerer der Magiergilde *Victor erfährt von Umbra, dass sie die Kirche vernichten möchte, schlägt ihr Angebot aus, sich ihr anzuschließen *Victor bekommt ein Dekret zugespielt, dass im Zuge der geplanten Hochzeit erlassen wurde. Im Endeffekt müssen Alessandro und Estelle in der Stadt heiraten, 3 Tage vorher in der Stadt weilen und Bürgerrechte besitzen Tag 27, Americh *Sofia ist zum Mittagessen bei den Camparellis geladen und spricht mit dem Familienoberhaupt Kapitel 06 - Einen Prinzen zu treffen... Tag 28, Americh / Luftschiff "Lucretia" / Du Lucart *Die Gruppe wird mit Kutschen aus der Stadt gebracht, wo das Luftschiff "Lucretia" auf sie wartet. Dort lernen sie Kapitän Gersson und Anna Luhdstroem kennen. *Anna und Victor kommen sich näher *Spät abends trifft das Luftschiff bereits in Du Lucart ein Tag 29, Du Lucart *Beim Tanz nach dem Abendessen wird ein Gift-Attentat auf Alessandro und Victor verübt, während ein Attentat auf Estelle noch verhindert werden kann Tag 30, Du Lucart *Die Gruppe ist für 20 Uhr zum Abendessen eingeladen - mit Lucanor persönlich **Jahreskarte für die Zeppelin-Linie **Sofia bekommt ein Bild von sich und einen Hinweis auf ihren Vater, den Sie im Schloss von Averus in Erzengel suchen sollte **Lucius erhält einen Hinweis, dass seine Mutter aus einem Ort in Alberia stamme **Die Gruppe erhält einen Hinweis auf ein Haus in Americh, dass mit der Schwarzen Sonne in Verbindung stehen soll **Unter der Magiergilde in Americh befände sich wahrscheinlich ein magisches Artefakt, ein "Bewegungsring" **Umbra Mitternacht gehört aller Wahrscheinlichkeit dem "Orden von Yehudah" an, der schon damals versuchte, Abel - den Propheten - zu töten. *Streit mit Lucius *Anna verbringt die Nacht mit Victor. Dieser erfährt von ihr Dinge über "Seelen" und "Requiem" Tag 31, Du Lucart - 31. Juli 989 n.Chr. *Sofia, Victor, Alessandro und Lin Fend suchen die Bibliothek auf, treffen dort auf Gerhard *Alessandro unterhält sich mit Nr. IV über Psi Tag 32, Du Lucart - 01. August 989 n.Chr. *Sofia erhält eine Tanzstunde von Janus Faria, Ritter von Lonel, Ritter des 4. Himmels Tag 33, Du Lucart *Victor und Alessandro bilden sich weiter *Sofia bittet um Abschriften der Berichte über Yehudah, diese sollen zum Hotel nach Americh *Victor hinterlässt Anna seine Adresse - und dass er nichts dagegen hätte, würde sie ihn mental kontaktieren Tag 34, Du Lucart / Luftschiff / Americh *Sofia geht - im Kleid - mit Ritter Faria spazieren und hinterlässt ihm ein parfumiertes Tüchlein *Flug im Zeppelin zurück, Ankunft vor Mitternacht **Am Tor wird man von 6 falschen Wachen überfallen *Ernesto lässt über Niam ausrichten, dass er einen Attentäter geschickt hat *Alessandro bittet Niam ein Treffen mit Ernesto zu arrangieren *Victor spricht mit Lucius Vater und bittet diesen um einen Gefallen, damit Alessandro morgen ein Treffen mit dem Haus Camparelli habe Kapitel 07 - Wo zwei Herzen schlagen Tag 35, Americh *Alessandro trifft sich mit Ernesto Barone in einer Mietskaserne, unterhalten sich über eine Bürgschaft für den Bürgerbrief *Victor sichtet die Briefe *Victor such Magdalena auf, die Albträume hat. Man unterhält sich *Alessandro unterhält sich mit Estelle über Barones Angebot und sagt diesem dann zu *Estelle organisiert die Hochzeit *Alessandro sucht den Juwelier in der Oberstadt auf, um Ringe zu kaufen (500 GC) **Ihm wird eine rote Blume mit einer Nachricht von der "Spinne" überbracht: "Der Tod trägt die rote Blume" *Sofia erhält von Heinrich einen Brief, den sie in einer Ordensfeste abgeben soll, wenn sie denkt, dass sie würdig sei, im Orden aufzusteigen *Besuch im Attentäter-Trainingshaus *diverse Attentatsversuche Tag 36, Americh - 05. August 989 n. Chr. *Morgens wird Alessandro durch einen "Feuerhund" angegriffen *Mercutio Steiner macht Alessandro ein Angebot *Auch die Familie Delacroix will mit Alessandro sprechen *In der Oper erscheint Sofia erneut ein weiblicher Engel, die ihr sagt, dass die "Königin der Schwerter" ungehalten sei, da Sofia zu lange zögere, das Böse hinweg zu fegen *Nachts Angriff auf das Hotel, mehrere Zimmer brennen aus, das Hochzeitskleid wird stark beschädigt Tag 37, Americh *Hochzeit von Alessandro Fironetino und Estelle Reed (10:00 Uhr, Kirche + Villa in Oberstadt), trotz diverser Attentatsversuche *Hochzeitsfeier & Hochzeitsnacht Kapitel 08 - Die Teile der Orgel I: Durch das wilde Kushistan Tag 38 *Um Mitternacht ist eine magische "Druckwelle" zu spüren *Sofia und Alessandro suchen das Haus der Schwarzen Sonne auf und sammeln Informationen *Sofia und Alessandro retten eine junge Frau im Kapuzenumhang vor drei Räubern Tag 39 *Die junge Helen (9) sucht Sofia auf und erzählt ihr, dass ihr Freund Jakob (10) verschwunden sei. Als man der Spur folgt, findet man in einem Innenhof, in einer alten Krypta, einen Abgang. Dort trifft die Gruppe auf Vertreter alter Rassen und eine - nach eigener Aussage - leibhaftige Göttin, die sich "Geheimnis" nennt. Tag 40 * Tag 41 Tag 42 Tag 43 Tag 44 Tag 45 Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Ereignisse